


Burn

by EliraWinter



Series: Draco/Harry Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Draco, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heat Cycles, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Harry, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliraWinter/pseuds/EliraWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco opened the door to Number 12, Grimmauld Place and his nose was immediately flooded with the scent of baking bread and something else, something far more enticing.</p><p>(a.k.a. Omegaverse Draco/Harry smut for my best friend R.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

Draco opened the door to Number 12, Grimmauld Place and his nose was immediately flooded with the scent of baking bread and something else, something far more enticing.  Shivering slightly with anticipation, Draco smiled.

"Kreacher!" he called and the house elf appeared immediately, sprightly still in his old age with Regulus Black's locket around his neck.

"Good afternoon, Master Draco," Kreacher said, taking Draco's over-robes and briefcase.  "What can Kreacher do for Master?"

"Prepare some vegetable soup for dinner, Kreacher," Draco said; that would be nourishing enough.  "And some bread. See to it that Harry and I are not disturbed for a few hours."

"Of course, Master Draco," Kreacher smiled, then he disappeared with a small pop.

Draco ran up the stairs and down the halls until he came to the bedroom he and Harry shared, cock already hard and knot beginning to swell in the confines of his trousers.  He opened the door quietly and was treated to the delicious sight of Harry's lean body stretched out on the bed, naked and glistening with beads of sweat.  The backs of his thighs were already shiny and slick with natural lubricant and Draco knew that his body would be pliant, relaxed and welcoming.

Harry made a snuffling noise as he awoke, craning his neck to find Draco at the door.

"Hi, Draco," he murmured sleepily. "How was it at Gringott's?"  Draco was an executive at the wizarding bank, while Harry taught children at a primary school for magical children hidden away in London.

"As normal," Draco said, shedding his clothing quickly before kneeling on the bed next to Harry.  "I'm sure that all the kids are missing you."

"You know full well that I can't go to work in this state," Harry griped.  "I'm really not looking forward to when one of them asks me about alphas and betas and omegas and sex."

"Speaking of sex..."

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy," Harry sighed, dragging Draco's head down to kiss him sloppily.  "You know it's torture when you're not here for my heat."

"I'm here now," Draco said, palming Harry's arse before slipping two fingers into his leaking hole.  Harry made a breathless moaning sound, thrusting back on Draco's fingers and rutting forwards into the bedsheets.

"Please, come on," he groaned, pushing up onto his hands and knees.  Draco obliged him, pulling his wet fingers free and positioning himself behind his lover before entering him in one smooth thrust.  It was heavenly, as always, coming to a halt completely sheathed in Harry, the natural slick seeping out beside Draco's cock and making his movements glide easily.  The men let out a synchronised groan as Draco began moving, fucking in and out quickly as he buried his nose in the messy hair at Harry's nape, nipping at the skin of his neck and breathing his heady heat-scent.  He felt the clench of Harry's arse around him as Harry came, crying Draco's name brokenly.

"Draco, oh, knot me," he moaned as Draco succumbed to the instinctual grinding motions as his knot swelled, trying to push himself ever deeper as if he could crawl inside if he worked hard enough.  When the knot was full and locking them together, a wave of pleasure crashed over Draco as he began to come and he fumbled for Harry's still-hard cock, pulling it twice before he came as well.

They collapsed onto their sides, Draco still locked deep inside Harry, making little movements of their hips as they came down from the bliss of orgasm.

"Mmmm," Harry mumbled, pushing his arse back and plastering his spine along Draco's front.

"Indeed," Draco smiled, pressing a kiss to Harry's neck.  "Sleep, I'll bring up some food later."

"OK," Harry replied, lazy and sated.  He turned his head and pouted those red lips, blinking dazedly at Draco with his perfect green eyes.  Draco kissed him and stroked his unruly hair off his sweaty forehead.

"I love you, Harry," he said.

"I love you, too," Harry whispered, entwining their fingers over his stomach.


End file.
